


Everybody Wonders (What It Would Be Like to Love You)

by SoldiersShield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Happy Ending, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecurity, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve's jealousy is based on insecurity and he feels stupidly guilty for it, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony just thinks he's cute, steve rogers is an idiot, there is no confrontation in this fic whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersShield/pseuds/SoldiersShield
Summary: “...Is that what this is about?” He asks slowly. Steve blanches.“Oh my god. It is.” Tony has no right looking as giddy as he does. “Steven Grant Rogers, are youjealous?”--Or: Steve and Tony have been dancing around each other for a while now, and Steve's rather content with it. Attending a gala together just might change that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 269





	Everybody Wonders (What It Would Be Like to Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you realize you haven't posted any legitimate fanfic for nearly two and a half years, even though you've been actively apart of the fandom the whole time. Oops?
> 
> I was supposed to be working on other writing projects, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me be. So, without any further ado, please have one of my favorite tropes served on a silver platter. 
> 
> Title comes from Gold Rush by Taylor Swift.

The thing is, the party had actually been tolerable up until that moment. 

Steve’s gotten better at attending galas in his time as an Avenger, all things considered. He was used to the song and dance from the USO Tours, playing a certain part for others’ consumption-- but there was another level to these lavish parties that he wasn’t prepared for. Sharks that could smell blood in the water, waiting for the right moment to catch him. It was more than selling war bonds and charming the general public, it was a high stakes game he never learned how to play. Half the time, he felt like he was more in danger here than he was out in the field. 

Tony, though. Tony makes it look like an _art form._

Steve is typically rather content to observe from the sidelines, watching as Tony makes a clear path from one side of the room to the other in his quest to charm every patron in attendance. It’s not hard to tell-- for Steve, at least-- that Tony has a few people he’ll actively try to reduce his time with, but the smirk that graces his lips never falters, and there’s never a single word that falls from his mouth that doesn’t land perfectly. It doesn’t matter if he hates the person in front of him or not; he’ll make them seem like the center of the universe when his attention is on them. It’s enough to leave even the most reserved individual a bit flustered.

Steve, of all people, can certainly relate. God knows he gets plenty tongue-tied when Tony’s attention is on him. 

The thing is, though, is that sometimes even _Steve_ gets fooled by Tony’s charade, if he’s not looking closely enough. Or, really, if he’s looking for things that aren’t there, and his own insecurities are getting in the way. 

Steve’s not an idiot; he knows what flirting is like, even in _this_ century, and there’s no denying that’s what Tony’s been doing with him. Their friendship was built on their quick witted banter and undeniable comfort around each other, but this is… this is _different._ It’s gentle touches and flirtatious smiles, it’s leaving no room between their bodies when they sit together on movie nights, it’s thinly veiled dates and sweet compliments. They’ve been doing this dance for a month or so now-- or at least, that he’s noticed-- and Steve finds himself… well, he finds himself enjoying it. He doesn’t consider it waiting, by any means, but more or less savoring the inevitability.

The issue, though, is that they _aren’t_ together. Steve has no claim on the man, publicly or privately, and he’s violently reminded of it the moment he catches sight of Tony in a lively conversation with a beautiful blonde-haired woman. Obviously that’s not an unusual occurrence-- most of the patrons in attendance tonight are beautiful in their own right, even if Steve doesn’t think their personalities do much to match. He’s used to seeing Tony being especially charming with the women, and this is hardly the first woman he’s spoken to _tonight_ , but there’s something about it that leaves a lead weight in Steve’s stomach.

Tony is typically careful to keep _some_ distance between himself and others, rarely moving to make contact even for light, friendly touches, but he doesn’t seem to have that reservation with this woman. He has his hand lightly resting against her back, where the line of her dress dips quite low, and he doesn’t seem inclined to move away from her in the slightest. She’s laughing at something Tony said, and he’s smiling brightly, amusement and ease etched across his face, and--

Steve puts down his champagne glass on the nearby table before he can do something stupid, like crush it in his hand. He knows he’s being ridiculous, it’s not like Tony can’t socialize and be happy with other people, he would be a horrible person if he denied Tony that. But the insecurity still rears its ugly head, reminding him that Tony could, realistically, have _anyone_ in this room if he wanted them. What makes him think that Steve would be his choice, if given the chance? The thought alone makes his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He needs to get out of here, before he runs the risk of someone noticing his sudden discomfort.

He’s learned that if he keeps a serious and purposeful stride, most partygoers will know better than try to catch his attention. They probably assume he’s off to take care of Avengers business, or something of the like. He’s definitely not going to correct them. He uses it to his advantage, and manages to slip outside to the balcony without any social snafus. 

The cool night air is a welcome relief, already helping to clear his head as he leans against the railing. He feels a little ridiculous now that he’s out here, running from a childish jealousy just because Tony has the audacity to _smile_ at someone. Did he think that just because Tony looked comfortable for a moment, that meant he didn’t have feelings for him?

...But he doesn’t know for sure, does he? He can guess at the signs all he wants, but he doesn’t know if Tony genuinely wants anything more from him than playful flirting. Steve has had himself so convinced that they’re just dancing around each other for now, but there’s a chance Tony doesn’t intend to take it any further than that. God, he’s been such an _idiot._

“Steve Rogers,” Tony says from the doorway, light spilling out from the bustling party behind him, “Are you _hiding_ out here?” 

Steve startles slightly, turning to face him at the sound of his voice. He gives him a rueful smile, a bit sheepish at being caught. “Hiding isn’t the word I’d use, no.”

“No, of course not,” Tony says amicably, letting the door shut behind him as he steps forward to Steve’s side. It muffles the sound of the party near entirely, effectively leaving Steve and Tony isolated in their own world. Even with the wild thoughts running through his head, there’s still a warm contentment that settles in his chest at having Tony so close again. 

“Is _tactical retreat_ more your speed?” Tony cocks an eyebrow at him, leaning back against the railing beside Steve. He’s close enough that their shoulders brush for just a moment, leaving Steve hyper aware of the space-- or lack thereof-- between them. 

“I’m just getting some air, Tony,” he replies dryly, “I’ll be back in there in a second.” He thinks of the beautiful woman again, of Tony’s hands on her, and the warmth disappears as quickly as it came. Right. Tony left her side to come check up on Steve, and for all of his petty jealousy he still manages to feel _guilty_ for it.

“I watched you hightail it out of there so fast I thought your ass was on fire, Steve.” He tilts his head, his mouth quirking into a grin, “and trust me, I was looking. Is that a new suit?”

 _“Tony,”_ Steve admonishes, though he can’t help his small huff of laughter. Tony’s giving him that same look he always does when he makes him laugh-- like he’s proud of himself, like he’s just basking in the glow of it. He wants to say that it was similar to the look he had earlier, but there’s something warmer about it, something more genuine.

Or maybe it’s just wishful thinking, on his part. He doesn’t know. 

“Hey,” Tony says softly, getting Steve’s attention again. He didn’t realize his thoughts had drifted, and he can imagine he didn’t do a very good job of hiding it. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Rogers? If we need to blow this popsicle stand early, just let me know. I know this isn’t exactly your favorite scene.”

“No! No,” Steve blurts out immediately, the guilt only settling further. “No, I’m alright. I know you probably need to stick around for a little while longer, and…” his gaze drifts away for a moment, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, “I don’t know, you seemed like you were having a good time. The dame you were speaking with was…” _Don’t be mean._ “...pretty.”

“Oh, Stella?” Tony hums, “Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her. She doesn’t like to show up to these things-- spends half the time fending off men three times her age, usually. They tend to keep a wider perimeter if they think I’m competition, though. But hey, at least my old reputation is good for _something,_ right?” He laughs, if not a bit sardonically. 

Steve already has an argument on the tip of his tongue, fully prepared to defend Tony, even if it’s only to the man himself. He made it clear long ago that he didn’t care what Tony’s reputation had been, it didn’t make him respect him any less or make him wary of Tony’s intentions. But Tony already seems to be leaving the topic behind, watching Steve with a quizzical look that turns to a spark of understanding in his eyes. 

“...Is that what this is about?” He asks slowly. Steve blanches. 

“Oh my god. It is.” Tony has no right looking as giddy as he does. “Steven Grant Rogers, are you _jealous?”_

“I am _not_ jealous,” he grumbles, sounding far more petulant than he’d like. “I don’t have any reason to _be_ jealous. It’s not like I-- it’s not like _we’re--''_ he sighs in frustration, hanging his head. “...It’s stupid. I’m just being stupid. Don’t worry about it.” 

“You’re right, we’re not,” Tony agrees easily, and Steve feels his stomach drop. Well, that confirms it then, doesn’t it? Tony doesn’t want an actual relationship from him, and he probably thinks Steve was naive to take his flirting so seriously. He’s just been misreading the signs, he was an idiot for thinking--

“--but I would like to be,” he continues just as calmly, knocking Steve entirely off kilter. The emotional whiplash must be evident on his face, if Tony’s wry smile is anything to go by. “You can’t tell me that’s a surprise to you, right? I thought I was being pretty obvious. Just thought I’d give you time to… figure out if this was what you really wanted.” He pauses as he glances away, looking unsure of himself in a way Steve’s never seen. 

“Of _course_ this is what I want,” He says immediately, as though hesitating will ruin his chances of convincing Tony. His gaze snaps back to Steve, though there’s still an edge of tension in the lines of his shoulders, as though he doesn’t quite believe him. Steve won’t stand for it a moment longer.

“I haven’t exactly been subtle myself,” he says dryly, lightly bumping his shoulder against Tony’s. It draws a small smile out of him, so Steve counts it as a victory. “I just wasn’t sure… I guess I just didn’t know what the next step was, exactly. It felt like a... a joke that only you and I were in on, you know? I didn’t realize that you were waiting on _me_ this whole time, Tony.”

“I was also just being a coward,” Tony replies blithely, earning him another amused look from Steve. “What? Don’t look at me like that. I mean it. We’ve got a good thing, but I’ve got an even better track record of _fucking up_ good things.”

“You haven’t fucked up the team, or our friendship,” Steve says, to which Tony gasps dramatically and clutches at his chest. Steve just rolls his eyes. 

“The _mouth_ on you, Rogers,” Tony chides him. 

“I could be doing something else with my mouth, if you’d like,” he says without thinking, the tips of his ears burning pink a half second later. It’s hardly the first comment he’s made like this, but with the context of knowing Tony harbors the same feelings, it seems to hold a different weight.

Tony gapes at him in surprise for a moment, before his mouth curls into his usual grin. It’s genuine and playful in a way his smiles weren’t back in that crowd of people, and it thrills Steve to know he can draw it out of him. It’s all he’s ever wanted-- to see Tony at ease, even if it’s at the expense of being teased himself. 

_“You,”_ he says pointedly, stepping forward into Steve’s space, “You are a hazard to society, Rogers. And to my self-control.” His advance leaves Steve with his back against the railing, Tony’s arms on either side of him, bracketing him. Considering their differing size and strength, it’s laughable to think that Tony could keep Steve _anywhere--_ but he feels pinned down under his gaze, feeling every ounce that skinny kid from Brooklyn for the first time in years. It kindles a sharp heat in his stomach, tingling up his spine. He can’t even conceive of anyone else making him feel like this. 

Tony reaches up to curve his palm against his jawline, and he doesn’t hesitate to lean into the touch. In for a penny, right? He rests his hands against Tony’s hips, beneath his suit jacket, while he still feels brave. Tony seems to marvel at the action, watching him with bright eyes that seem to see right through him. Has he always been this transparent to Tony, or is it just easier, now that his feelings are out in the open?

“And speaking of self-control, which I’ve never been known for,” Tony continues easily, “I’m very likely going to kiss you now, so speak now or forever hold your-- _mph--!”_ Steve beats him to the punch, tilting his head to capture Tony’s mouth in a warm kiss. It takes them a moment to get the angle right, considering Steve caught him off guard-- but they finally slot into place, and Steve thinks his knees go a little weak. Tony makes a soft noise of surprise, and he realizes that he’s tightened his grip on him, quick to rectify it in fear that he’s hurt him. 

“Don’t you _dare--”_ Tony growls, surging up to kiss him again. Well, he supposes that answers _that_ question. Though, admittedly, it’s hard to think extensively when Tony’s turned their kiss heated, mouth warm against his own in undeniable _want._ It steals the breath from Steve’s lungs, and it takes all of his willpower to break apart from him, knowing full well that they’re running the risk of being caught in a _very_ compromising position.

He rests his forehead against Tony’s, reveling in the fact that he seems just as breathless, just as awestruck. Tony’s hand slides down to rest against his chest, over his heart, which Steve is sure has to be beating like the wings of a hummingbird. 

“...For the record,” Steve says after a moment of quiet, lightly brushing his nose against Tony’s, “you’re a danger to my self-control, too.” Tony laughs, soft and breathless; Steve can’t help but smile in return. 

“So I’m learning,” Tony muses. “It’s nice to know I can make you jealous, though.” Steve groans, dropping his head against Tony’s shoulder. Damn it, he was hoping he’d forget all about that little blip. Tony just laughs quietly again, brushing his hand against the nape of his neck. He tries not to shiver at the touch. 

“I wasn’t really _jealous,_ exactly,” he grumbles, “Just…”

“Just?” Tony prods. 

Steve raises his head to look at him properly, and he’s sure every ounce of adoration he feels has to be plain on his face. But there’s still part of him that aches, even after their declarations, after their kiss. His insecurities lie in wait, and it’s time he put them to bed. 

“...You could have anyone you want, you know that, right?” Steve asks him quietly. “You could have anyone in that ballroom without even trying. It just felt…” his gaze lowers, hesitant once again. “...It felt ridiculous, and kind of presumptuous of me, to think that you’d pick the outdated, boring kid from Brooklyn instead.” 

Tony sighs quietly, and Steve looks up at him again. Tony seems to be searching his gaze for something, some sort of sign-- and whatever it is, he seems to have found it. He smiles, soft and gentle, a rarity in and of itself.

“You think I can pick anyone, right?” He says, and Steve gives him a slight nod. He only seems more amused by this. “Great. Well, I’ll have you know I’m pretty fond of that outdated, boring Brooklyn kid, and I’d pick him in a heartbeat, no contest.” Steve’s heart seems to stutter at his words, and he can’t help but smile sheepishly. Tony just seems to take it as an invitation to continue.

“And,” he says, “if he’d let me, I’d like to steal him away from this awful party. I’d like to take him home, and curl up on the couch together in our pjs and watch Star Trek together, like we usually do.” A pause, before his mouth tilts into a grin. “Maybe if he’s lucky, I’ll even let him get to second base.”

Steve sputters out a laugh. “Second base, huh?”

“Arguments can be made for third.”

“You’re insatiable,” Steve accuses, though it sounds far too much like an endearment. “Alright then, Tony. Take me home, already.”

“With _pleasure,_ Captain,” Tony says, twining their fingers together and tugging him away from the balcony. 

Steve’s changed his mind, he thinks. Maybe these parties aren’t so bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me as @SoldiersShields on twitter! Come say hi!


End file.
